My School is Full of Vampires!
by Loki Luvr 4ever
Summary: Lucy goes to a new school Fairytail High. When she arrives with her friends she figures out its an all-boys school! Three guys in the class claim that she is "special." They hang out with her and all claim to have fallen in love with her! They have a secert there hiding from Lucy. Will she find out or get hurt along the way? NaLu,LoLu, or HibLu? Who will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Fairytail, but I don't! Sadly...(goes into a corner and becomes depressed) I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! :'(**

***Lucy's Pov***

I woke up, the sun shining in my room through the window.

"Today is my first day at Fairytail High. I hope they'll like me." Lucy sighed worriedly.

She got out of bed and put on uniform. It was a white shirt buttoned all the way down, and a pink tie & skirt. She decided to tie a pink ribbon on the side of her hair.(Like she always does in Fairytail.) She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. "Kyaaa! I look so cute! I'm so happy this school comes with cute uniforms!" She squealed. Her phone rang and began to play "Snow Fairy" (Fairytail theme song #1) and she picked it up.

"Konnichiwa Levy! Ohayou gozaimu! Can you believe that me,you, Erza, Juvia, Lisanna,& Mira are going to Fairytail High?" Lucy said cheerfully.

"I know Lu-chan! I'm so happy! People say it's hard for girls to get in. I wonder why." Levy said.

"They probably excepted us because we smart! Or because Erza threatened the secretary." Lucy chuckled nervously.

(Sweat Drop)" I feel bad for Ms. Evergreen. She was so scared, she looked like she was gonna pass out!" Levy sighed. "Ah, It's 7:45! I need to get ready, eat breakfast, and finish my book! Bye Lu-chan see you at school!" Levy chirped.

"Bye Levy! Oh! Remember the attendant has show us around school!" Lucy said quickly before Levy hung up.

*Normal Pov* Lucy ate breakfast and ran down the stairs. "Bye Plue, be good while I'm gone!" "Puuuuu pun!" was his reply. She blew him a kiss and she ran out the door. She drove to school. " I made it!" Lucy yelled. She met her friends. Erza's skirt was purple and so was her bow. Juvia's skirt was a pale blue. Lisanana's skirt was an aqua blue. Levy had a yellow skirt. Mira's skirt is red.

"You guys look so cute!" Lucy squealed.

"You to Lu-chan!" Levy said sweetly.

The attendant came instantly."Welcome to Fairytail!" He yelled. He had orange that looked like it was jelled back and a small beard. He had very heart warming and silly smile that made Lucy calm down.

" My name is Guildarts Clive. I'll be showing you around campus today!" He said merrily. After he showed them there classes, he finally got to there home room. "This is your class #317. Before you go in may I ask a question?" We nodded. "Why did you choose to come to an all-boys school?" He said curiously.

"Ehhhhh?! This is an all boys school?!" We all yelled

"Yes you didn't know?" He gasped,"Oops, I guess I forgot to include that in the school brochure." Guildarts chuckled.

"This is not a laughing matter! I'm going to die if I'm with a bunch of guys!" Lucy screeched. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." He said calmly and opened the door. Guess what they saw 2 guys completely shirtless. One had pink hair the other had orange lion like hair.

"It was a dare!" The two boys yelled.

"Anyway, these are your new GIRL classmates this year." He really emphasised the word "girl".

"GIRLS!" Everyone got up from there seats and came to look at them.

'What have I gotten myself into?!' They all thought.

**Plz review! Will update soon!;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairytail! (Still sitting in corner depressed) Here's Chapter 2 - Could she be the One?!**

All the guys surrounded the girls, each of the checking them out.

"I like the blonde one she has a nice body! Name's Tarsus and I'll protect your body at all costs!" Tarsus yelled with hearts in his eyes.

'What a pervert.' Lucy thought while looking at him in disgust.

"There all pretty cute. What are your names?" A guy with hair like a lions mane asked. They girls didn't even listen to what he said. They were all staring at a guy with blue hair, who was still in his desk reading a book. He did even pay attention to the new girls.'He looks like a nice guy' they all thought as they walked toward him.

"Konnichiwa! We are your new classmates I'm Lucy Heartphillia and this is Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockster, Lisanna Strauss, and Mira Strauss! Lucy said cheerfully. He lifted up his head and gave a sweet smile. He look so cool and hot smiling it made all the girls blush a little.

"The name's Jellal, I hope you like it here at Fairytail High. I am the student council president, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said in a calm, cool tone. Which caused the girls to giggle and they all sat next to him. The guys couldn't believe that all the girls ignored them and gave all their attention to Jellal.' How could this happen girls usually swoon when they see me. How could Jellal be better than him' the kid with orange lion like hair thought.

"You ignore us, yet you talk to Jellal that is so rude!" He said

"Fine" Lucy sighed, " What are your names?" Lucy said with a bored tone while still looking at Jellal. Loki came up behind her, hugged, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Name's Loki princess." Loki gave a grin expecting her blush, but instead she yelled "Don't touch me!", grabbed his arm and flipped him over. He was knocked unconscious. The whole class started at Lucy with wide eyes.

"Woah, That was soo cool!" A kid with pink hair said laughing. "You fit in just fine! The name's Natsu Dragoneel by they way." Natsu gave a silly grin and Lucy blushed.

"Nice to meet you" she said shyly.

"you must pretty strong to flip Loki over like that. I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray said. 'He looks cool Lucy' thought(get it? ice? cool? Hooray for bad puns!;)

"Thanks and my Dad made me take karate and tai kwon do ever since I was 3." Lucy gave a nervous chuckle.

"J-J-Juvia is pleased to meet you Gray-sama." Juvia stuttered while blushing.

All the guys introduced themselves, but the ones that remembered was Hibiki, Gajeel Redfox, Freid, and Bixlow. The bell rang which meant is was time to start class. Everyone almost forgot about Loki laying lifelessly on the floor. Lucy felt guilty for knocking him out so she takes him to the infirmary. While walking from the infirmary after dropping Loki there, she meet Hibiki. 'He looks like such a playboy' she thought. For some weird reason he kept staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Lucy questioned and for some reason he didn't want to look her in the eyes. Hibiki tried to cover up his reason by saying

" You so beautiful that I can't stop looking at you." Hibiki lied. Lucy could tell he was lying, but decided to shake it off. When she turned around to face him he was gone. She ignored it and went to class. After english she was on her way to p.e and was reading a book while walking to the gym. She bumped into Natsu and they both fell Lucy was on top of Natsu. She blushed hard once she realised their position, but for some reason Natsu would look her in the eyes. Natsu finally spoke up.

"Luce, your really heavy and fat can you get off of me?" Natsu just blurted out. Lucy got off him and gave him a death glare before punching him in the face.

"You idiot! I AM NOT FAT!" Lucy yelled on the top of her lungs. She ran away and meet Loki in the hallway.' He better not try my patience I am in a bad mood.' she thought.

"I heard you carried me to the infirmary. You must like me then." Loki said.

"Everyone else didn't want to and I felt guilty." Lucy said with a careless tone. He pressed up his dark shaded glasses back up to his face. "Why do you wear those glasses? I know you can see perfectly without them. In gym class you always take them off." Lucy said. She took off his glasses and when she tried to look him in the eye, but he closed his eyelids. She tried to tickle him , but he laughed with his eyes closed. She got smart idea. Then pretend to fall down and get hurt.

"Ouch!" She whimpered trying to sound realistic. Almost instantly Loki opened his eyes and looked deep into her chocolate brown ones.'Oh no, now she's caught in the trance' Loki thought.

"Was that so hard?" Lucy said. Loki gave her a surprised look.

"What your not effected?" Loki said.' If she's not effected that must mean that (gasp) she must be the girl from the myth. Lucy Heartphilia I must bite and claim before anyone else finds out.' Loki thought.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!;)**  
**I'm taking votes on who you guys want lucy 2 be with. Put in your review if you want Natsu x Lucy, Loki x Lucy, or Hibiki x Lucy!;) I'll update sometime this weekend or nxt week!;) Love you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy that I got so many reviews! This is how the voting is going so far!  
NatsuxLucy- 11 votes  
Loki x Lucy - 11 votes  
Hibikix Lucy - 4 votes-_-  
Remember 2 vote & plz review!  
Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! (crying from sadness)  
**

**Chapter 3 - Something fishy is going on**

After finishing p.e it was time for lunch. She really didn't like p.e since all guys in her class stared at her while she was stretching. 'This school is full of pervs.' Lucy thought then gave a big sigh.  
"Lu-chan! Were going get a table for lunch, we'll be sitting with Jellal-kun! Don't take too long to change, meet you in the lunch room!" Levy said while waving good-bye to Lucy. Lucy began to take off her shirt. Then she realised that a strange mark was on her stomach. It looked like a cross with a rose wrapped around it.' I never noticed this before. Is it a birthmark? Iie, if it was I would've noticed it a long time ago. I'll think about this later.' Lucy said while buttoning her uniform shirt. She went to the lunchroom and looked around for Levy. She saw Levy sitting with Jellal, Natsu, Loki, and Gray. She grabbed her lunch tray and sat down at the table. Loki stared at her again, but she tried to ignore it the best she can. She began to eat her lunch.  
"Nice to see that you could join us Lucy." Jellal said in his usual cool tone making Lucy blush. She began to eat her chocolate cake. She loved sweet things as much as Erza loved her strawberry cake. Erza was eating all the strawberry cake because she threatened that if anyone ate favorite cake she would show them no mercy.

"Ohhhh! That cake looks delicious! Can I have some Luce?" Natsu pleaded.  
"Sure." Lucy said, but before she could give him a piece he just ate a piece off her fork. Lucy sat their shocked at what Natsu just did.

"Kyaa! Natsu and Lu-chan just shared an indirect kiss!" Levy squealed. Natsu had just realised what he had done and started to blush. After Lucy stopped blushing she felt that her hand hurt for a reason. She looked at her hand and saw blood.  
"Ahhh! I'm bleeding! How did this happen?" Lucy questioned.  
"Maybe when you were filing all those paper earlier. You said your hand felt sore." Erza said while stuffing her face with strawberry cake.

"Here let me see." Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand. He placed Lucy's bleeding finger gently in his mouth and began to suck the blood off her finger. Lucy grew bright red while Levy and Mira were giving their fangirl scream combo. Natsu let Lucy's hand go and licked his lips. 'More, he thought hungrily. He shook his head and realised he was starting to lose control of his hunger.

"Uh, I got to go to the infirmary. My head feels dizzy. Loki, Jellal, Gray can you guys come with me?" Natsu said. Then he ran off with the guys.

"Kyaaa! Lu-chan, did you see his face he's totally falling for you!" Levy squeaked.

"No, it's just Natsu being Natsu." Lucy said stubbornly.

"He llllllllikes you!" Mira said.  
"Don't roll your tongue!" Lucy yelled.

Meanwhile all the guys were in the hallway.  
"Why did you do that, baka? You know their mortals!" Loki said trying to keep his voice down.

"I couldn't help it! I'm becoming weak against my hunger. Her blood was so delicious." Natsu groaned. Then his eyes completely red and in a dark voice he said " And I shall have more of her blood." Natsu growled. Then Loki held him back.  
"It seems that you can't control your hunger so we must keep Lucy away from you until her blood's out of your system. Loki you watch Natsu and keep him away from Lucy." Jellal said in a firm tone. Then Jellal returned to the table with Gray.  
"Is Natsu-kun okay?" Mira asked nudging Lucy.

"He's not feeling well so Loki's looking after him." Gray said

"Maybe he's suffering from love-sickness!" Levy said looking at Lucy. Lucy just rolled her eyes. After lunch Lucy wanted to go to the infimary, but Jellal stopped her for some reason. Then her mind was stuck on Natsu the whole day. She went to the library to read and take her mind off Natsu. Then she found a book called 'The special girl that has the power' and she took it out and began to read. The book talked about a girl who was not effected by a vampires powers. The girl always thought she was human, but a spell was casted on her to hide her powers. When she came never a vampire he seal would appear and the spell is weakened. If a vampire ever bit her the spell is broken and her powers released. The seal was on her stomach and looked like a- Lucy was interrupted because Hibiki took the book from her.

"Sorry, but this book is not supposed to be here." Hibiki gave his best playboy smile.  
"So that book holds the secret you guys are hiding from me, huh? She whispered. Then the bell rang, school was over. She left the library and headed towards the imfirmary to see Natsu. Instead she saw lying on the floor, knocked out cold. She pit him in the bed and set an ice pack on his head.(Hey that ryhmed!)She tried to wake him up and ask who did this, but he wouldn't budge.-_- She left wondering where Natsu was. Then she saw him by her locker.

"Natsu!" She yelled and walked up to him. She saw that his eyes were red. "I thought you were supposed to stay away." He whispered and he licked her neck.  
"Natsu! What are you-" Lucy stopped talking when she felt two fangs pierce her neck. 'Natsu's a vampire?!' She stood there paralyzed in fear.

**End of Chapter! Just so guys know, I am not copying twilight. I have never read the book before and I don't like twiglight it sounds dumb to me. Even though if I tagged this story Natsu x Lucy I can just change it if people vote for the other couples. Plz review! DON'T FORGET TO** **VOTE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to make! I have so many projects due! I added Jellal x Lucy into the voting! This chapter has a little Jellal x Lucy to celebrate!:) Enjoy!**_

'Natsu is a vampire?! That's impossible, vampires aren't real! I am scared! Someone help! My body is starting to go numb.' Lucy thought while keeping her eyes open. Then she saw a flash of light and did not feel Natsu's fang piercing her neck anymore. She turns around to see Jellal and Hibiki hold Natsu down. Then they gave him something to make him fall asleep. They turned to look at me and I flinch.' Are they vampires too?' Lucy thought as she backed away slowly afraid of them.

"There is no need to be afraid, Lucy. Were not vampires, were vampire hunters. We were sent here by the council to keep an eye on the students here." Jellal said in a calm tone. He look at Lucy and his eyes widened.

"What is that?" He said pointing at Lucy's stomach. The mark she saw earlier was glowing bright yellow. The light surround her, revealing hidden, strange markings on her body. They started to slowly fade away. When finally vanished Lucy began to feel weak.

"Tired, I am so tired." Lucy mumbled before falling asleep.

"Jellal-kun, you know this means that she is the girl in the myth?" Hibiki said while looking at Lucy with worry in his eyes." I am pretty sure all the other students can sense her power and smell her blood by now. They probably suspect that the blood belongs to the girl from the myth, but the don't know which girl it is. This means we must protect all girls. Tell all the members in the school to do so on behalf of my orders. And Loki you don't need to hide I know your there." Jellal said.

"You guys are getting better at sense a vampires presence." Loki chuckled and walk toward them slowly.

"Stay away from Lucy!" Jellal yelled.

"Don't worry. Since the spell just broke vampires can even touch her, for now. I will drink some of her blood and you can't stop me. Remember Jellal, we both know, you can not protect her forever." Loki said before disappearing. Jellal looked back at Lucy.

"What can I do now? No matter what happens Lucy I will protect you." Jellal said in a serious tone.

THE NEXT MORNING... 'Ahhhh, this pillow is soo soft, it smells so nice, and feels so warm. Wait a minute... is this pillow moving? What kind of pillow is warm?' Lucy thought. Then she rubbed her eyes, opened them, and saw Hibiki sleeping with. She blinked and her face turned red.

"Kyaaaaa! Pervert!" Lucy screamed while kicking Hibiki off the bed. Hibiki groaned and rubbed his head. Then looked up and saw a blushing Lucy. Then he chuckled.

"Looks like the lovely maiden is awake. You look so cute when your blushing. Let me give you a proper greeting." Hibiki said ehile staring at Lucy and getting closer and closer to her. Lucy finally closed her eyes thinking Hibiki would kiss her. Instead Hibiki tricks her and kisses her on the cheek. She opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Were you expecting something else?" Hibiki said with a smirk.

"Baka! Why would I want to kiss you anyway?" Lucy huffed.

"I never said I would kiss you and I saved you from Natsu. Doesn't that make your knight in shining armor?" Hibiki said triumphantly.

"Shut up!" Lucy throws her pillow at Hibiki." Oh yeah where is Natsu?" Lucy asked while looking around.

"I bet your curious about yesterday and have a lot of questions." Jellal said entering the room.

"Hai, please tell me what is going on!" Lucy pouted.

"I might as well tell you what you really are. You are a rare cross breed between a vampire, wizard, and human. It is usually impossible to find any of your kind because wizards and vampires hate each other greatly. Your blood is very rare and delicious to vampires. Your blood helps vampires become powerful, but only for a while. You, alone,are very powerful. All we need to do is unlock your full potential." Jellal slowly explained.

"I am pretty sure my dad is human, but I am not sure about my mom." Lucy said getting deep into thought.

" Your mom is a wizard and vampire. I know this because our mothers were good friends and we played with each other when we were younger. You should remember your past clearly. Now that your memories are unlocked." Jellal gave Lucy a painful smile.

"What? I forgot one of my friends?! That's unexceptable!" Lucy said.

"Don't worry. It wasn't-" Jellal was cut off by Lucy when she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, it must have been painful for you to see your childhood friend leave knowing she wouldn't remember or miss you." Lucy said trying not to cry. "I'm sorry Jellal-oneechan. I promise to never forget you again." Lucy began to cry.

"Baka, its not your fault. Thank you. I forgive you and promise to never forget you either." Jellal said and he finally gave true smile from his heart, like he did in the old days.

_**END OF CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! PLZ VOTE AND REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IDEAS TOO! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 4 TRAINING**_  
_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**_

Next morning Lucy woke up with a start. She noticed that was back in her room. She remembered that Jellal said her training would start today and she has to wake up at 6:30 a.m. It was 8:30 a.m.

'Was it all a dream?' Lucy thought. She got out of bed, took a shower, and got breakfast. She wished Plue goodbye and walked outside. When she closed the door and turned around she saw Jellal, Loki, and Hibiki.

"You are 2 hours late! That's 10 laps around the neighborhood!" Jellal exclaimed.

'It was sooooo not a dream' Lucy mentally screamed in her head. She ran the 10 laps and was exhausted. Then made her focus her magic on this weird charm thing. It was in the shape of a key.

"This key will help you call magical celestial spirts. They can help anytime, but you must be very powerful to call them. There are 12 gold keys you need to collect all of them. It won't be easy though." Jellal explained.

"Which celestial being is in this key?" Lucy asked curiously.

"This one Virgo the madien. She is very obedient and caring." Jellal said.

"Sugoi! I want to see her! Door of the maiden, I open thee, Virgo!" She shouted while twisting the key like door was there. A maid with short pink hair,chains on her wrist, and blue eyes appeared.

"You called Princess?" Virgo said. Lucy looked at Virgo amazed.

"Yay! I made a new friend! My name is Lucy!" Lucy said brightly.

"Friend?" Virgo was confused by this word. Then she remembered one of her masters that treated her like a friend. "My name is Virgo. I'm glad to see that I have a kind master." Virgo gave a curtsy and Lucy did the same.

"You can already call out spirts? Wow you are a lot stronger than I thought you were." Hibiki said surprised by Lucy's power. Lucy blushed from his compliment.

"I'm not amazing, it just came to me that's all."

"Since you have this much power your training will be easier for us. You can go home now, Virgo." Jellal said.

"Hai, prince-sama." Virgo said and returned to the spirit world in a poof of smoke.

"Prince-sama?" Lucy questioned.

"Don't you know that Jellal is prince of the vampire hunters? He's the greatest just like-""HIBIKI" Jellal inturupted.

"Oh, ano never mind." Hibiki said.

"Lucy, go take a break for now." Jellal said. When Lucy was gone he looked back at Hibiki.

"You know the reason why I can't tell her I am a vampire prince. It'll be too much of a burden her if she knows what is happening to me right now. Right now she needs to focus on controlling her powers." Jellal said then he closed his eyes to think.

"I forgot sorr- Wait a minute I know why your so worried about her. You lllllliiiiiike her." Hibiki said.(A/N: I love it when people do this especially happy!) Jellal's eyes snapped open when Hibiki said this.

"Don't roll your tongue like that!" Jellal said while turning a deep shade of red." It's n-n-not l-l-l-like that! W-We've been friends s-s-since we w-we-were little, t-that's all!" Jellal stuttered and walked away to cool off.

"He's finally found someone else to love. It's been a while ever since Erza disappeared." Hibiki said to himself.

_**END OF CHAPTER!**_

_**WHAT?! ERZA'S GONE?! WHAT HAPPENED! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE GET TO HEAR THE STORY BEHIND THIS! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BEEN WATCHING INUYASHA (yes I am still watching it. I am very slow.) AND PLAYING SOCCER! PLZZZZZZZ REVIEW! CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY CALLED 'Gender Bender High School Rush!' Yay! I got 50 reviews me so happy!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Memories

_**Yo! Sorry I took so long to update! Soccer has been stressing. We had our first loss. Oh well, win some lose some. This chapter is mainly about Ezra's hidden memories.**_

_**Chapter 6 Memories**_

"Heh I knew that she was the girl from the myth, Rogue. I was right!"A voice chuckled. Rouge was on the rooftop, with this mysterious person watching Lucy as well. Rogue laughed.

"They think it's a normal vampire bite. At night when she is being controlled, they will be clueless. This is your best plan yet, Sting." Rogue said.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?! I have great plans all the time!" Sting yelled. Then Rogue hit him on the head.

"Keep your voice down, idiot! If they see us they'll get suspicious!" Rogue said. Then sighed and looked back at Lucy.

"Tonight it will be my turn to receive more power, I can't wait." Rogue said and Sting nodded then disappeared.

"I never thought you would be the girl in the myth, Lucy." Rogue whispered before disappearing. Lucy shuddered then turned around to where Sting and Rogue just were. 'What was that?!' Lucy thought.

"The only person that could have bit Lucy is Loke, he is the only one that knows." Jellal said."We should-"Rrrrrrring! The bell rang.

"Lucy, we need to get to class!" Erza shouted catching up to her. "We have to get going."

"H-hai, bye Jellal! We'll talk later." Lucy said while waving goodbye. Jellal waved back and walked away. Erza starred at Jellal and felt the sadness in his eyes.

"Jellal... why does that name sound so familiar?" Erza whispered. Then felt intense pain in her head.

"Ano, Erza are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom, go without me." Erza said then rushed to the bathroom when Lucy left, closed the door, and slid to the floor while grabbing her head.

"That name, Jellal! I remember it from somewhere!" Erza screams, then faints from the pain. In her subconscious she notices a door with a lock on it. She tries to open it, but it did not work. Then she tries to see if it will open with the word she wants answers about.

"Jellal." Erza said and lock disappeared and a bright light surrounded her. It was hidden memories and she began to remember.

_Flashback  
"Go Jellal, Hibiki! You guys need to get out of here now!" A younger Erza said._

_"No, were not leaving without you, Erza!" A younger Jellal said. Erza was on the ground and scary guards were coming. ' I need to stop him' Erza thought. She gets up, runs, and closes the gate. 'Goodbye Jellal, Hibiki.' Erza thought then cried. The leader of the Tower of Heaven was angered._

_"Two escaped! You're going to pay for this little girl!" He said then cast a spell on her._

_"From now on, you are a vampire and you will hunt every vampire slayer you know and kill them. The only way to break this curse is to turn all of your friends into vampires. You shall kill slayers without mercy. I wonder if your friends will look at you with horror in their eyes." He began to laugh then disappeared. 'No I don't want to hurt them!' Erza thought._

_"I know a way to get around the curse! Don't cry little girl!" A woman with beautiful blonde hair said._

_"Who are you?" Erza asked._

_"I am Layla I am actually here undercover. Do you want to protect your friends?" Layla asked sweetly._

_"Hai, but how?" Erza said._

_" I can erase your memories then you'll never know who to attack." She said._

_" Arigato, I don't care what it takes I want to protect them!" Erza said with confidence._

_"Okay, I'll start now! This spell will break if you say Jellal or Hibiki's names three times."_ She said and the glow of light around Erza began to diminish. She wakes up with a start. She saw Lucy by her said and smiled sweetly. She saw that she was in the infirmary.

"I remember." She whispered and went back to sleep.

_**CLIFFHANGER! END OF CHAPTER! GOOD OR BAD? PLZ REVIEW! CHAPTER 7 IS COMING SOON IT WILL BE CALLED 'CONFRONTATION.' Ooooooooo! Erza's going to ask Jellal about her memories.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait! So stressed! I have soccer, school, and confirmation classes. So pray that God my give me strength. Did u guys read the new chapter in Fairytail? Oh man! I can't wait for the fight!**

**Normal pov**

Erza saw Lucy sleeping on the edge of the bed._'Did she stay here this whole time?' _Erza thought. She patted Lucy's head softly.  
"Lucy, arigato." Erza whispered.

Jellal entered the room and saw that Erza was awake.

"Hello, Erza. Are you alright?" Jellal said. He walked towards her bed and sat down next to Lucy. Erza did not answer and continued to stare at Jellal.

"Do you remember me?" She asked. Her bangs covering her face. Jellal's eyes widened. He looked at her and replied "No, have we met somewhere before?" Erza's heart sank. ' He's lying. He shouldn't lie he doesn't have a very good poker face.' Jellal stood up and was going to walking away when a hand grabbed his arm. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

" Please, tell me about my past! I know remember, but I don't. Please Jellal!" Erza whispered. Jellal looked at her with worry. "It's best if you don't remember." He said. At this, the intense pain came back in Erza's head, except this time it was worse. She screamed from the unbearable pain.

"What's the-" Jellal stopped when he saw Erza's eyes turn blood red. 'No, she can't be!' Jellal thought with worry. He noticed the fangs that showed in Erza's mouth. She mumbled something.

"What was that?" Jellal asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I hunger for you blood!" A dark voice that came from Erza yelled. Jellal jumped back he knew this was not Erza.

"Who are you and what have you done to Erza?!" Jellal surging with anger. The darkness inside Erza just laughed.

" I am 'his' servant, I haven't done anything to your friend 'he' did. I can't leave this accursed body until the curse is lifted." It explained. 'Curse? Could 'he' actually have?!' Jellal's body shook at this thought, his face red with anger.

"How can I break the curse?" He stated rather formally.

"Become what you hate being the most, a vampire overcome by darkness. Then become 'his' servant." It chuckled. " If you refuse she shall die slow fully and painfully and destroy the ones close to her. That includes that blonde behind you. So, do we have a deal?"

'Kuso! Lucy is not even done with her training yet! What can I do?!' Jellal pondered.

"Heh, that's a real problem you got there. Tell ya what I'll give you 4 days to come up with a decision. You can train that girl all you want, but even you know that she'll never be able to do 'that'. Remember 4 days." After that the darkness disappeared. Erza was unconscious again, but back to normal. Jellal looked at her and stroked her scarlet red hair.

"Erza." He whispered. He bent down towards her face getting closer and closer. When he was an inch away from her lips, he pulled away and looked at Lucy." I'm sorry." Was all that he said and walked toward Lucy and shook her gently.

"Huh, Jellal? Where are we?" She said while rubbing her eyes. Remembering how she found Erza passed out in the bathroom, she jumped up. She saw Erza sleeping peacefully on the clinic bed. She let out of a sigh of relief.

" Don't worry she will be fine." Jellal chuckled at Lucy's actions finding them quite cute. He grabs her arm and quickly leads her out of the infirmary.

"Whoa! Jellal slow down! What's the hurry?" Lucy asked with concern. " We need to start training now." Lucy saw that Jellal was serious." Hai! Ano, what about the one who bit me?" Jellal stopped walking, he had completely forgot that Lucy was bitten. "We don't have time to worry about that now, we need to start training." Jellal quickly stated and began to walk again.

"Jellal, did something ha-" Lucy was cut off when Jellal put his hands on her shoulder.

"Lucy" he began," whatever Erza says about me, always trust me okay?" His eyes showed worry.

"Okay?" Lucy said rather confused. Jellal sighed. "Sorry for the sudden rush but... I have to go on an important mission and we only have 3 days."

"You're leaving me?! But-" Jellal placed a finger on Lucy's lips to keep her quiet. He lifted up her chin and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he looked at her face it was as red as Erza's hair. "Please just trust me, Lucy." Jellal whispered.

"H-hai" Lucy squeaked

"Good we shall test your skills now." Right then Natsu and Hibiki entered the hallway.

"Lucy! I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been? You got to skip class all day with Erza! Lucky!" Natsu whined.

"Gomen, I was staying with Erza until she felt better." Lucy chuckled at the cute pink haired vampire. Jellal looked at Natsu then got an idea.

"Natsu, can you help us see how far Lucy has gotten in her training?" Jellal asked.

**END OF CHAPTER! WHO IS THE PERSON JELLAL AND THE DARKNESS TALKED ABOUT? WILL LUCY BE OKAY WITH JELLAL'S DESCISION? WILL SHE EVER FIND OUT WHO BIT HER? OH, THE SUSPENSE! PLZ REVIEW WILL TRY UPDATING SOONER!;)**


	8. Chapter 8 The guilty one arrives

**Sorry! I haven't been updating recently, but since I'm on break I update a lot faster! Don't eorry I willl be updating Gender Bender High School Rush very soon. Now here's the recap : Lucy had been bitten by an unknown vampire. Jellal found out that Erza is a vampire under a curse. He only has three days to train Lucy. Now were at the battle between Natsu and Lucy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't not own Fairytail or any of its characters. Wahhhhhhhhh!:'(**

" Alright, I help my little Luce out." Natsu said making the girl blush.  
"Wait! Why can't I fight Loke instead?" Lucy questioned.

" Loke is a little bit stronger than Natsu. We should start out small" Jellal said. "What there's no way Loke is stronger than me!" Natsu complained. Lucy giggled at his reaction.

"Anyway, thank you Natsu." Lucy replied sweetly. They went to the garden behind the school.

"Ready when you are. I let you have the first move." Natsu smirked. Lucy immediately pulled out her whip. She instantly aimed striaght for Natsu. Nastu dodged the attack with ease or so he thought. Lucy pulled her whip upward and it wrapped around Natsu's foot. She a hard pull and Natsu slammed into the ground. Boom!

"Ita, Luce your strong. Guess I don't have to hold back! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu took a deep breath and breathed out fire towards Lucy. She decided to use magic too. "Elemental shield water form!" She yelled. She was engulfed by water and it protected her from the fire. When the fire touched the water ot became steam. Natsu couldn't see her, but he could still smell her blood. He sniffed the air.

'Behind me!' He realized when he turned around it was to late. "Elemental sword Ice!" She struck Natsu's shoulder he winced and jumped back. The steam was gone now. Natsu and Lucy were both panting. 'One more attack' Lucy thought. "Ice swords dance of snow numb- ah!" Lucy screamed feeling a pain from the bite that was on her. 'Obey me.' A voice whispered in her head.

"Stop! Lucy what's wrong?!" Jellal asked. They all ran to Lucy's side. Jellal noticed Lucy's bite mark was glowing green. "Kuso, this isn't an ordinary bite! How did I not notice?!" Jellal looked around to see who was trying to control Lucy.

"Go away! Get somewhere safe! He's here! I can't fight him off any longer!" Lucy fainted after her warning.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Her eyes opened, but they were a light green color. She stood up, grabbed Natsu's arm, and threw him toward Hibiki.

"Lucy! Stop it!" Jellal ran to her. She yelled out "Water bubble Lock!" Then Jellal was trapped inside a bubble. It was hard to break open Jellal new this bubble won't break easily. She looked and Natsu and Hibiki. She lifted them up using the spell 'gravity change' and put them in the bubble too.

"Nicely done blondie." Finally Sting and Rogue showed themselves.

"You two!" Jellal yelled. "Hey, Jellal long time no see." Sting smirked.

"You know these guys?" Hibiki questioned. "We used to catch vampire's together, but they only helped me to see if they could find the girl in myth. After I found out they already left." Jellal explained.

"Luce, get away from those guys! Listen to me!" Natsu shouted. Sting laughed. "She only listens to my commands. Lucy give Rogue a long passionate kiss." He commanded."Wai-hmmmp" Rogue tried to protest, but it was too late. He felt Lucy's soft lips on his mouth and gladly kissed back. Lucy stuck her tongue in Rogue's mouth exploring every inch of it. Rogue blushed madly. Then their tongues fought for dominance. After a while they drew back for air, a string of saliva connecting their lips, they were both panting. Natsu felt a sharp stab in his heart seeing Lucy kiss another guy.

"See, now do you believe me?" Sting chuckled. "Perverted Bastard! Lucy would listen to you!" Natsu shouted anger taken over his emotions. "Oh, so you still believe she'll do whatever I say? Let think of something she wouldn't do... Got it! Lucy show your chest to these guys." Sting grinned, he enjoyed messing with Jellal and his friends.

Lucy quickly grabbed her shirt and lifted it up, showing her breasts to everyone. All the guys got nosebleeds even Rogue and Sting. "That's enough. I'll die from blood loss if you continue." He said blushing.

"I'll never forgive if you do any more perverted things to Lucy!" Natsu said with determination. "I would love to mess with you guys some more, but we have to back now." Sting said as he grabbed Lucy and disappeared.

"Luuuuuucy!" Natsu, Jellal, and Hibiki all yelled at the same time. The water bubble disappeared.

"Kuso, we need to find her now!" Natsu started to run, but Jellal caught him. "Calm down, Natsu. I put a tracking device on Lucy's clothes just in case if this happened." He pulled out his tracking device.

"Where is she did you find her?" Natsu impaitiently said.

"I did, but your not gonna like where she is." Jellal said his voice shook with fear. "Where?" Natsu asked. "At Sabertooth where Zeref's castle is." He said in a low voice.

"Zeref-sama, we brought the girl like you asked." Sting said bowing before the king of evil. "Lucy you shall now listen to all of Zeref's commands." Sting said.

"Hai, Sting-sama! Zeref-sama it's a pleasure to serve you." Lucy said emotionless. "The pleasure is all mine, Lucy." Zeref smiled. "All I need is _him_ and my plans will be complete. Lucy I want you to capture Jellal in two days, but make sure he is a vampire overcome by darkness. While you are waiting Sting and Rogue shall train you." Zeref chuckled.

"Whatever you wish Zeref-sama." Lucy bowed. "That is all." Zeref shooed them away. "Sleep, Lucy. Tomorrow will be a brand new day." Sting whispered in her ear. She fell asleep and Rogue carried her bridal style to her room.

**END OF CHAPTER! DUN, DUN, DUN! HOW WILL THEY GET INSIDE OF ZEREF'S CASTLE?! WILL LUCY EVER SNAP OUT OF STING'S TRANCE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I IGNORE ALL NEGATIVE REVIEWS JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I have been struck with inspiration to make a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Fairytail! It kills me everytime I say that.

Chapter 9 The Truth Comes Out

Normal Pov(at Zeref's castle)  
Sting and Rogue went to the school's battle grounds. Since Sabertooth was such a rough school when students want to fight they have to go to the battle grounds.

"Should we wake her up?" Sting asked as Rogue gentlely placed her on the ground. "Of course we need to explain ourselves to her or she won't help us." Rogue replied.

"Okay. Hey, Blondie! Wake up!" Sting yelled in her ear while shaking her violently. Lucy's eyes slowly opened.

"Are you awake?" Sting said as his face was an inch away from hers. She noticed that Sting face was to close then blushed. "Kyaaaa!" She yelled while pushing Sting on to the ground. She looked around and noticed this is not Fairytail Academy. She looked at Rogue then at Sting and remembered what had happened.

"Ita! That hurt! Your strong for little blondie." Sting complained.

"You're the guys that kidnapped me! What do you want with me?! Why does Zeref need me to bring Jellal back? Is something happening?" Lucy quickly said.

"Slow down we can't answer your questions that quickly." Rogue stated calmly. "Okay." Lucy muttered.

"It's best to start off from the beginning. Me and Sting are vampires, we are from the Vampire Hunter Council. They sent us to capture on Zeref and the best way to do that is pretend to be his lackeys. We're going to train you so you can defeat Zeref. He wants to use your powers to become all powerful. The only vampire hunter that's strong enough to stop him is Jellal. He knew Jellal would make a great guard, so he's trying to turn Jellal into a vampire." Rogue explained.

"So you guys aren't on Zeref's side and your here to help me?" Lucy asked. "He just said that! I know you're a blondie, but please pay attention!" Sting said.

"Shut up! You're blonde too!" Lucy shot back then stuck her tongue out.

"Lucy, I need you to know, if Jellal is turned into a vampire overcome by darkness I won't hesitate to kill him." Rogue stated with no emotion. At this Lucy's eyes widened, she knee Rogue was serious.'Kill? Jellal?' Lucy thought.

"No you can't!" Lucy cried. "Think about it Lucy if Jellal goes to Zeref's side you won't hesitate to save him! By doing that Zeref can capture you and get power from you! Do you think someone will able to save you?!" Rogue yelled. This shocked Lucy and Sting. 'I've never seen or heard him yell before' Sting thought.

"I understand." Lucy chocked out. Rogue calmed down, walked over to Lucy, and embraced her. "Did you really think I wanted it to be this way? It's the only way to  
stop Zeref, if I don't he'll kill all humans in the world. I'm sorry Lucy, but this is all I can do." Rogue whispered in her ear. Then they separated.

"I'll defeat Zeref before he can lay a finger on Jellal. So please teach me all you know!" Lucy said with confidence.

"Alright! Way to get your fire back blondie let's do this!" Sting cheered.

AT FAIRYTAIL ACADEMY

"We need to get Lucy, if we don't save from Zeref's clutches all hope in stopping him is lost. How are we going to get in his castle though?" Hibiki asked. Jellal thought and remembered his deal with the darkness. 'Maybe if I ask the darkness it will tell us how to get into the castle undetected.'

THE NEXT DAY

"Jellal-senpai have you seen Lucy she never came back yesterday." Levy asked.

"Um she-"

"They found her didn't they?" Levy said. Jellal was shocked that she knew everything. "How did you find out?" Jellal asked.

"I'm Lu-chan's protector. I may not look like it, but I'm an S-class vampire slayer. I knew you guys know that Lucy was the girl in myth so I left her in your care." Levy explained.

"Where were you, I haven't seen you in a week." Jellal asked.

"I was over at Phantom's school undercover. They were planning to kidnap Lu-chan, so I arrested the master and made sure the kids from the school had their memories erased. Do you know the two new transfer students we got this week?" Levy asked.

"Hai." Jellal replied.

"There from Phantom. Now answer me, Where's Lu-chan?" Levy said with anger in her voice. Jellal sighed.

"Two rogue vampire slayers from Sabertooth took her." Jellal answered. Levy's eyes widened. "You mean Sting and Rogue?" She said with fear in her voice.

"Yeah." Jellal answered. Then Levy slapped him. "You idiot! How could you let them get Lu-chan!?" Levy yelled. "You don't know what's going to happen! Only I know. Lucy will-! She'll-!" Levy broke down crying.

"Levy, what is she going to do?!" Jellal asked with curiosity.

WHAT WILL LUCY DO? EVEN I DON'T KNOW! REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL UPDATE FASTER! ;) LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Behind The Myth

**GOMEN! I HAVE TOOK SUCH A,LONG TIME TO UPDATE SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EXTRA LONG!:) I HAV BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY IT'S CALLED 'FAIRYTAIL HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB'. PLZ READ AND REVIEW**

After Levy finally regained her composure she looked at Jellal with sadness in her eyes. "She'll kill all vampire slayers and then Zeref will be unstoppable. Do you at least know where they took her?" Levy asked with fear in her voice. Jellal lowered his head and trembled, "Sorry," he whispered. "I was being selfish." Levy looked at Jellal confused.

"I am going to ask the vampire slayer council on what to do." Levy said as she walked away. Jellal gasped, "Wait! If you ask them they say-" "I know!" Levy shouted interrupting Jellal and looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "W-we h-have no ot-other o-options, Zeref must be stopped at a-a-all costs." Levy choked out, her voice failing her. "Lu-chan, Jellal, Natsu, I'm sorry!" Levy shouted as she ran away.

"The only option I have now is to take the darkness' offer." Jellal sighed and walk toward the infirmary. "Natsu, Loke, and all students of Fairytail please protect Lucy. I believe in you guys." Jellal whispered.

**Meanwhile with Sting and Rogue...**

(Pant) (Pant) "You know you're not that bad of a fighter blondie. Taking on two expert vampire hunters is pretty tough." Sting said as he tried to catch his breath. Rogue handed Lucy a bottle of water.

"Thanks!" She chimed giving Rogue a sweet smile."So do you guys really think I've improved? I mean this is all just so much, I don't even think I can match Zeref's power." Lucy questioned. Rogue patted her head.

"Don't doubt yourself, Lucy, you've got friends nearby to help you out whenever you are in trouble." Rogue said. Lucy's eyes widened at Rogue's words and she began to cry. "Oi, blondie, don't cry! Rogue what did you do?!" Sting exclaimed. "I didn't mean to make her cry! Sorry, I'm sorry! Please stop crying!" Rogue panicked.

"It's not your fault, it's just that you reminded me of Jellal, he is always there to help me. He must be so worried about me. I hope he's alright, no matter what, I want to protect him." Lucy said while wiping her tears away. "To do that you need to become stronger and we'll help you do just that." Sting smiled.

"Y-yes, I'll do my best!" Lucy cheered. 'Jellal please be safe.' Lucy thought in her head.

"Are going to tell her that she has to fight Zeref tomorrow and she'll probably never see you again?" Sting asked Rogue. "All you have to do is drink Lucy's blood and get stronger so you won't have to -to you know!" Sting couldn't even say the fearful word because Rogue was his best friend. Rogue looked at the sunset, while the wind blew his hair and he smiled. "No the Black knight has only two purposes which is to protect and teach the princess." Rogue responded. Sting was amazed by Rogue's fearless answer and he walked back to Sabertooth to be alone for a while.

"Kuso!(Damn it!) Even though we know there is no way to stop your death, why am I crying? Why do you have to act so calm at a time like this?" Sting muttered as the tears spilled from his eyes.

**Jellal's POV**

"Oh~, so you've decided to take my offer?" The darkness asked. Jellal turned his head away and nodded. "Great, Zeref-sama will be so pleased to see his new servant! When I disappear her curse will finally be lifted." The darkness laughed. 'At least I can save you, Erza' Jellal thought.

"Just get out her body, now!" Jellal shouted."Alright, just place your lips on the girl's and I will be absorbed into your body." The darkness explained. Jellal face turned a deep red and he stuttered out, "Y-you mean I h-have to kiss her?!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the girl will be awake when you kiss her. No, hurry up! I can't keep my dark King waiting!" The darkness snapped. Erza woke up suddenly and looked up at Jellal. "Jellal what are you doing here?" Erza asked. Jellal came closer and face was an inch away from Erza.

"I love you Erza and I am sorry that I couldn't save you back then." He whispered and closed the distance between them giving a gentle kiss to Erza. Erza didn't know why, but she began to cry and kissed him back. Erza began to feel tired, like her life was being sucked out of her and feel asleep. Jellal's eyes slow opened and their color was blood red. He looked at Erza one last time before the darkness took over his mind.

"Now, I must report to my Lord that the mission was a success. Hehehehe! He'll be so pleased~!" Dark Jellal said to himself and then he was walking towards the door when Natsu appeared.

"Jellal, I got your message! Don't make the darkness if you do Lu-" "Too late~!" Dark Jellal sang as he interrupted Natsu.

"No! I know Jellal's still in there! Jellal you baka(idiot)! If you're the world's best vampire hunter, then how come you can't do anything?! What's the point of magic if you can't use it to protect your friends?!"(favorite quote said by Natsu in Fairytail!:)Natsu roared.

"Sorry..., but your friend is gone! Even if I leave this body he won't remember anything!" Dark Jellal roared with laughter. "I'd love to stay, but I must return to-" Bang! Dark Jellal fell on the ground knocked out. Natsu turned around to see, Levy with Gajeel and Juvia, the two new students. "Sorry, we're late Natsu." Levy said as she walked past him to handcuff Jellal.

"What are you doing?! Jellal's our friend!" Natsu shouted, but when he stepped forward he was blocked by Juvia and Gajeel. "I have direct orders from the council, Natsu and I won't let anyone stop me." Levy said in serious tone. Suddenly darkness swarmed around Dark Jellal and he was instantly gone.

"How?! He must have been pretending to be knocked out! Quickly we can't let him reach Zeref's castle! I'll inform the others!" Levy shouted as she ran out the room.

"Hai, Levy-sama." Juvia and Gajeel replied and began to walk out. Natsu just stood there wondering what was going on. "Aren't you going to follow Juvia? Don't you want to save friend?" Juvia asked snapping Natsu out of his sea of thought. "Coming!" Natsu replied and followed Juvia. 'Lucy please be ok.' Natsu thought.

**AT THE CASTLE(Sabertooth)**

"Zeref-sama, I have returned." Dark Jellal said kneeling before Zeref, who was sitting on his throne. Zeref chuckled.

"I see that your mission was successful, Ultear." He said darkly. Darkness suddenly left Jellal's body and he passed out. The darkness formed into a woman with dark eyes and long brown(?) hair.

"If it's for you, Zeref-sama, I will always succeed." She said bowing to Zeref. "Where's Meredy?" She asked.

"Honestly, I don't know why you care so much for that girl, she's going to be the death of you someday." Zeref whispered. When he saw the glare Ultear gave him, he smirked. "I like the look in your eyes, it's so deadly. If you must know, she right behind you." He pointed to the girl who stood there saying no words. Ultear pulled out her sword and stab the girl right in the stomach. Blood spilled on the floor and the girl dropped to the ground with the same look on her face. Ultear turned back to Zeref.

"That wasn't her." She quietly said.  
"I believe I told you, Meredy will serve me until I grant her wish. To kill Jellal." Zeref sigh annoyed that the woman just stabbed his creation. "You remember right? How Jellal burned down her home town and killed her parents. Her anger towards him is very interesting, I never vampires in this time could harbor so much hatred. Only if we were all like this then those pesky vampire hunters wouldn't be a problem. Only if you could do the same Ultear give into hatred and love no one." He walked towards her and whispered in her ear, "What's your answer?" Ultear scoffed.

"I refuse to make deals with dirty double crossers. You always have a catch when others make deals with you. The only reason I serve you now, is because through you is the only way I can ever see Meredy. If you didn't have her life in your hands, I would have killed you already." Ultear answers with her eyes glowing bright red. Zeref sighed.

"Such a shame and you are the only one I've ever offered to be by my side, but I guess that's what I get for tying to trick such a smart woman. If you weren't this smart I could've killed you by now, like I did to Hades. He was always such a foolish man. Go get Sting and Rogue, I wish to speak with them." He walked back to his throne and looked down on Ultear. "Now."

"Yes, my lord.(**black butler phrase!:)**" Ultear was instantly gone, leaving Jellal's body behind.

"How could this be the world's best vampire hunter? He's disgusting! How can a half breed bring down so many vampires? You should proud, Jellal, the great evil Lord Zeref has acknowledged you." Zeref looked at Jellal in disgust as he talked to the unconscious boy.

"Zeref-sama wishes to see you both now." Ultear said to Sting. "Okay, I'll go get Rogue." Sting said as he walked towards the training grounds. "Rogue! We got to go! Our presence is wanted before Zeref's throne." Sting noticed how Lucy stared at him. "What?" He asked.

"A-ano(um)... Were you crying Sting? Your eyes seem swollen." Lucy pointed out. Sting looked away from Lucy.

"What are you talking about? I am a vampire slayer! We don't cry!" Sting exclaimed. "Lucy I am going to take control of you while were in front of Zeref. Are you okay with that?" Sting asked.

"Hai! I trust you guys!" Lucy smiled. Then her hidden bite mark glowed green and she was under Sting's control. "Let's go, Rogue." Rogue, Sting, and Lucy stood before Zeref.

"Her training is complete Zeref-sama. She believed everything, so it was easier to teach her! Man, Fairies are so gullible! She'll definitely be ready for tomorrow and you'll finally be ruler of this world." Sting let out a wicked laughter. Zeref smiled at this and looked over at Rogue.

"Rogue, have you ever heard of the legend about the black knight? I heard it was an ancient story passed down in your village." Zeref asked.

"No, I have not." Rogue lied in fact, he knew the story fairly well.

"Well, looks like I get to tell a story. Let me tell you about the black knight and how he was suppose to die for this girl. The Dark Knight it was a very strong vampire he was born to protect the princess, it was his destiny. How sad it must have been, to waste your life training to protect a stupid little girl with power she didn't even understand, that's what I think." Zeref said with a wicked smile. Rogue looked at Zeref with no emotion.

"You're right how pointless." Rogue simply stated.

"I like that you agree with me, now let me continue." Zeref said as he tried to remember where he left off.

**END OF CHAPTER! I wonder what the tailor the Black Knight is? WILL THEY FIND LUCY IN TIME? IS STING PUTTING UP AN ACT OR TELLING THE TRUTH? WILL JELLAL'S MIND EVER COME BACK?! WE'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AS THE CLIMAX OF THE STORY IS COMING! PLEASE REVIEW! AGAIN, SORRY 4 TAKING SO LONG! BTW SAW THE FAIRYTAIL MOVIE, SO COOL!**

**PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!;) ~LokiLuvr4ever**


End file.
